


Old Habits

by LadyVegeets



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVegeets/pseuds/LadyVegeets
Summary: For Vegeta, old habits die hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [365 days #78](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232009) by ay-vb.sakura. 



**Old Habits**

_~By LadyVegeets_

 

She was beautiful when she slept. She was always beautiful, but asleep he could really appreciate it, really take in every part of her without running the risk of being seen, without getting caught in her blue eyes that danced with amusement and a shrewd watchfulness. He hated to be analyzed, that’s what Frieza had done, and for months he had avoided her because of it, sneered and evaded her gaze by keeping to the GR or the lesser used hallways. But over time he came to realize she didn’t stare to find his weaknesses and crush him with them piece by piece; she watched to understand him. She watched because she enjoyed watching him. And little by little he tolerated it, even if her lingering looks continued to unnerve him, her crystal blue eyes undoing him, rattling him, making him feel hot and uncomfortable until he had no choice but to stomp off with a flustered huff. After he started fucking her he’d insist on keeping the lights off, or he found ways to avoid her eyes because when he couldn’t he didn’t know what to do with the reflection he saw in them, or the affection she was struggling to hide…

But here, now, while she slept, he was safe to watch her. Watch the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out. Watch the way her soft blue tresses fell delicately over her eyes, like spun silk draped over the finest porcelain. He could allow himself the rare luxury of looking at the gentle curves of her face, the swell of her cheek, the plumpness of her lips, begging to be kissed, her fey blue lashes laying closed as she dreamed so sweetly…

And something boiled inside of him, a swelling black compulsion that he struggled to suppress, because all he wanted to do was _ravage_ , to take that delicate beauty and watch it _crumble_ beneath him, watch as her gentle breathing became ragged, watch as her hair became matted with sweat, as her cheeks flushed hot and pink, as her lips parted in sobbing gasps and were bitten between white teeth, as her lashes fluttered against her cheeks, her eyes scrunching closed as she arched back and fell apart with a wailing cry, coming undone, unmade, torn apart and left in soiled ruins beneath him…

It was a familiar hobby. He’d merely changed targets, no longer interested in destroying planets.

Just her.

* * *

~*~

 

 **AN:** I’ve been very busy with work/life, so to make up for the lack of serious updates, here’s a quick little drabble so I don’t get rusty.

Inspired by [ay-vb sakura’s](http://ay-vb.sakura.ne.jp/_top.html) 365 days - [number 78 picture](http://ay-vb.sakura.ne.jp/ccdays/78_nokoriga.gif): Bulma sleeping. Thanks to **nofcksgiven** for telling me about these pictures!

 


End file.
